Dark and Light
by CyborgCinderella
Summary: Nico's live is quite boring at the moment.Amost everyone is still afraid of him, he's quietly lonely and still trying to accept being over 70 years old.When he saves a seeminly very powerful Demi-God, will his life a turn for the better.Godsihatesummarys


**a fanfic i wrote aaaaaaaaagessssssss ago, found while trawling through my documents.**

** just thought I'd post it, see what you think.**

i dont own PJ or any of the gods, cause, y'know, they're gods.

* * *

><p>Nico was sitting on the farm house porch. He liked it up here, it was quiet, peaceful. Not many campers came to the house, unless there was a problem and, since Nico was visible from the porch, some campers stayed <em>away<em> from the house. But he was used to that, anyway it wasn't like he had no friends, he just liked to be alone sometimes, so he could think. Lately, nothing seemed to interest him, he spent more and more time away from the camp, alternating his time between the Underworld, and various graveyards across America.

A commotion down in the courtyard broke Nico's train of thought. Campers broke away from their activities and started running toward half-blood hill. Nico frowned, walking to the edge of the porch trying to see what was happening.

He saw Percy run up towards the big house, wearing a bronze breastplate. He reached the porch stairs, slightly out of breath. Noticing Nico, he paused.

"Nico, go join the troops, there's a dragon on the hill!"

Nico looked at him, eyebrow raised

"Of course there's a dragon on the hill, it's been there for 6 years" he said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. Percy scowled at him, he was serious.

"It's not Peleus, now, get down there." Percy retorted, and ran inside to get Chiron.

Nico sighed, and headed down to the hill, following the hordes of campers already running towards the chaos. "It's not like I'll make much of a difference anyway." He muttered, as he jogged over the crest of the hill.

* * *

><p>He took it back immediately when he saw the battle scene on the other side. A huge red dragon, almost the size of the big house towered over the campers. It barely noticed them; its attention was fixated on one girl, its heads hissing and snapping, poised, ready to pounce. The girl was wearing a hoodie and seemed injured, unable to get up. She was weaving symbols in the air in front of her, and that seemed to be holding off the dragon. But she was weakening and the dragon was getting steadily closer. She was forced back, onto her knees. She was inches from death. Nico could feel it.<p>

He gritted his teeth, this couldn't be won by fighting, no-one could even get close enough to attack. Mentally preparing himself, he sheathed his sword and rolled his shoulders, loosening up. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he strolled down the hill past campers in full battle armour, who were staring at him, incredulous as he causally walked down to the base of the hill.

Casting a glance at the girl, who, on her hands and knees, was still drawing symbols, her mouth forming words he couldn't make out. Sweat beaded her forehead, and her fingers shook in the air.

Crouching, Nico concentrated on the layers of earth and rock beneath him. Drawing a deep breath, he willed the earth to do his bidding. The earth rumbled, throwing campers close by to the ground. A huge crack appeared under the dragon and widened, opening to form a deep crevasse. The dragon disappeared down it screeching and clawing, trying unsuccessfully to climb back up. Nico sighed, now was the easy part. He let the rocks crash and collapse, crushing the monster that roared and exploded into dust.

Nico rolled forward onto his knees, sweat dripping from his brow. He desperately needed some ambrosia, but first... crawling over to the girl he rested a hand on her shoulder. She barley responded, she was on the verge of consciousness, her eyelids were fluttering. The hood shadowed her face but Nico saw her lips twitch into something that resembled a smile. Then she slumped forward and passed out.

Hearing the thudding of hooves behind him, Nico turned. Chiron stood behind him, a medical satchel over his shoulder and a bag of ambrosia in his hand. Nico gratefully accepted the godly food, wolfing it down. The taste always surprised him, it was some sort of cannoli, and whenever he tasted it a warm feeling engulfed him, and at the back of his mind, there was a ripple of light laughter. That was his mother; he could hear her in moments like this, small snippets of his childhood, a blurry half-memory, all which was left after his mind was washed clean in the Lethe.

* * *

><p>"Nico... Nico can you hear me?"Chiron's voice invaded his thoughts.<p>

"Hmm?" Nico blinked.

Chiron sighed, "I said, come up to the big house with me, we are holding an emergency meeting. A demigod who can attract such a monster is surely very powerful; we will have to decide what to do with her"

"Decide what to do with her" that sounded ominous, to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats it for now. I have a storyline idea for this, but i wont post ANYTHING unless you guys TELL ME, ok?<strong>

**and the only way to do that is to PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! thankies~ 3**


End file.
